


[fic] we just might get home together

by alwaystheocean



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reunions, pure wish fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/pseuds/alwaystheocean
Summary: "For the first time since Baxxozan, Yasha’s eyes are clear again. She’s looking at them, really looking, and she’s smiling. "





	[fic] we just might get home together

For the first time since Baxxozan, Yasha’s eyes are clear again. She’s looking at them, really looking, and she’s smiling. 

Beside Beau, Jester gives a whoop and takes off running straight for Yasha. Beau’s pretty sure she’s gonna knock Yasha clean off her feet the speed she’s going but oh, nope, Jester just launches herself straight at Yasha, throwing her arms round her neck and wrapping her legs round her waist. The display of trust takes Beau’s breath away, and she’s sure her heart stops for a split second watching it. Yasha doesn’t even flinch, taking Jester’s weight seemingly effortlessly. And for once, Jester doesn’t say anything, just wordlessly clings to Yasha. 

Beau waits one moment, fists clenched, before abandoning caution and her reservations to the winds, and taking off running right behind Jester. She does wonder, briefly, right before she leaps anyway, whether Yasha can take the weight of two people. Well, only one way to find out. She slams into Yasha, throwing her arms around her neck and burying her face in her shoulder. Yasha barely seems to register the second impact. Her arms are resting on Jester’s, and her legs wind themselves around Yasha’s waist too, so there’s just a tangle of limbs. There’s a silence, a pause where she can almost feel the beginning of something knitting back together. It won’t be the same as it was, and there’ll probably all sorts of arguments and hard moments to come, but for now Yasha’s back, and they’re all here, and they’re all alive, and they can face whatever’s coming together.

**Author's Note:**

> We all cope with episode 69 (which was NOT NICE) differently, I responded by throwing this together based off [this gif](https://drekisdottir.tumblr.com/post/185871642133/mimi-keehl-jeevas-tyrala1-postmarxed) of Christiane Endler.


End file.
